Our Life Together
by celastria
Summary: Kyo and Tohru FINALLY start their official life together.... Will they survive on love alone?*lemon scenes nothin 2 graphic*
1. Chapter 1

Tohru almost cried. She just couldn't believe it…..She was going to marry him man of her dreams, Kyo ,he wasn't really what she had dreamed of since she was a little girl,but she found that he was the perfect man for her

She was very nervous though,not because she wasn't sure about marrying him,but because of her wedding _night_.She really had no idea what to do.

Just as that thought ran across her head, she heard giggles.

"I can't tell her!"

"Well I can't either! Kagura,you do it!"

"Hell no! I'm still getting over the fact that they're getting married!"

Tohru's gaggle of bridesmaids walked in, smiles prominent on their could tell they were up to something..

"Fine I'll do it." ,said Rin, "Tohru,we have all decided to take you lingerie shopping."


	2. Chapter 2

Akito, Kagura, and Machi nodded.

"W-what?! "she responded

"You heard me."

"B-b-but, that's private!"

"Honey, your in the Sohma family now,"spat Kagura, "Ain't nothing private."

Tohru looked around nervously. Was this really happening?

"Look, were doing you a favor. Can't you just accept it?", Rin asked .

Tohru suddenly felt guilty and gave in.

**~At the shop~**

This is so out of my element, Tohru thought.

Rin went straight for what Torhu thought to be "Goth"(though it really wasn't that intense).Kagura went for the Lolita, which left Tohru with Machi.

"Well,what do you think Kyo would like?"she said

Tohru blushed a bright scarlet. She really had no idea what _any_ man would the thought of them together, actually together made her heart beat had lived together for some time, but in separate rooms. They were both old fashioned, plus Kyo had taken a vow of chastity in the Dojo.

"I think he'll like orange. "Machi stated matter-of-factually.

She was probably right,so Tohru simply nodded her asked the sales-woman what they had in orange,and she came back with a couple of really caught Tohru's eye had black alce and beads, making it very sexy. She was actually embarresed to buy it.

**~That night~**

They had all decided, much to Rin's dismay, to have a very innocent bachelorette party. They even invited played games and talked about when Tohru first came,but once Kisa was asleep, the girls wanted to bestow their wisdom on Tohru.

"Don't seem to eager"said Kagura.

"Screw that, Kyo's been through hell,he deserves an eager woman!"Rin replied

As they argued,Tohru was having her own argumeant in her I be good enough for him?Of course!Are you sure?Machi could see Tohru's distress,and decided to interrupt the bickering.

"All a man really wants is love."

They all stared at her

"It's true.I was nervous to,but me and Yuki did just fine..


	3. Chapter 3

~I did this on my grandma's comp so had use notepad...~

The alarm went off a kyo sprung out of couldn't believe was only one more day until he would marry the most beautiful woman in the would, then,he heard voices.  
"You tell him."  
"No you tell him!"  
"Fine,I'll be the man and do it!"  
Haru cameburst the door down with his foot "Wake up!!!"Haru screamed.  
"What the f-?!"Kyo blurted out.  
"Watch your langauge young man!"Shigure interrupted.  
After several minutes of trying to get Kyo off of the middle-age man,Yuki broke everything up and said,  
"Would you just freaking tell him already,Haru?!"  
"Kyo,We are gonna take you for one last man outing."  
Kyo looked at him with a puzzled look.  
"We're taking you back to the Dojo for a Tournament!"Momiji exclaimed. 


	4. Chapter 4

Kyo looked around at the men before him.(Well, sort of men if you count Momiji)He knew he could take everyone of them ,except Yuki. But ,at this point ,he didn't care .In his mind ,he had won. He ended up with Tohru.

"Come on you lazy-asses, let's move!"cried Haru as they arrived at the Dojo. Shishou was there to greet them at the door and showed them to the locker rooms. Then, He pulled Kyo aside.

"Kyo, you know I love you, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Now I know this is very personal, but," he paused "have you ever been with a woman?"

Kyo was stunned. He had never even had "the talk" with this man before.(He learned it all from Haru)He had no idea how to respond.

"I take that as a no."Then he walked away.

"What ?!" Kyo yelped, "No advice? No words of wisdom?!"

"Nope."And with that the master winked and left the room.

Kyo was so nervous know he couldn't think. What if he hurt her ?What if he was too nervous and-There was a knock on the door, and he knew it was time.

The whole thing went pretty totally killed Shigure, had a tough time with Haru but won,and blew Momiji over with one breath. Yuki was the only one left. Though they still didn't get along,they didn't really hate both came to accept the fact that what was fate could not be altered.

They fight began as usually,they blocked and dodged each other's blows with Yuki started talking between attacks.

"You know,everyone thought I would end up with her."Yuki said without much of an expression on his face.

Kyo was speechless. Did he really just say that?He had thought Yuki had found Machi and was didn't know what to say and just kept fighting.

"Well," Yuki continued, "I hope you can please her. You know, like that."At .this,Kyo blew his dare he talk about her like that!How dare he even imply that-

Before he knew it,Yuki was on the eyes were on cat had beaten the rat.

Sooo sorry yall!So much has been happening!And I'm a teenager so school comes 1st!(blech)

Oh well….Ill try to update more often!


	5. Chapter 5

Kyo stood there, and slowly lowered he's head down to look at was smiling.

"Stupid cat, don't just stand there."He then shoved his hand out for Kyo to didn't know what to this a trick?But,he knew what Tohru would want him to ,he helped Yuki up.

The Sohma family stood there in of fighting,sorrow,and pain had truly just come to an end because of these two young thoughTohru had broken the curse, it finally became real to no longer were defined by this animal that was inside of them,they were truly just people.

Kyo soon realized what just happened, and smiled .If only Kyoko could see him, what he had done to break thousands of years of feuding ,and how he would soon be her son.

Tohru got up at 6 in the morning when everyone else was still asleep. She climbed onto the roof where kyo first time he shared his hopes with never dreamed that that boy would be the same man she hoped to grow old then saw a ladder ram against the edge of the roof and saw orange coming up she could even move,Kyo was before her.

Seeing him in just his boxers made her blush madly,and Kyo jumped back.

"What are you doing here?!I'm not supposed to see you!It's bad luck!"Kyo jumped off the roof and ran into the house.

Tohru was was the first time since she found out about the monster inside of him she had seen him shirtless,and the first time she ever thought of it in _that_ really was nicely toned….

Ayame dropped off Tohru's dress, and the girls went to was a spring bride,so her make-up was light and elegant. She put on her mother's veil ,which was the only conventional part of her parent's wedding,and looked at herself. She saw her dress was a mermaid cut,and her jewelry which was all diamonds, courtesy of the Sohma family. She looked like Cinderella again,but this time,there was no question whether she loved the prince. She knew she was a knock on the door,and she knew it was time.


End file.
